Mister Rodger's Academy City
by muffinallen
Summary: A certain Scientific Railgun and Mister Rodger's Neighborhood crossover with clones for more see our tumblr: turablefanficoneshots


It was a peaceful day in Academy City, except for the thousands of clones made of the highest level esper power user person ever. This person was no longer a level 5, or a mythic level 6; no, he had straight up skipped all the way to a power level of over nine-thousaaaaaaand! This man's clones, however, could never reach a power of maximum, Instead, like Raditz, (you know the big muscular dude form DBZ). These clones were a most fearful lot. They never raise their fists or fight, but instead defeat you by letting you know you never became the person he expected of you. Of course we are talking about the one and only winner of the ultimate showdown, the Mister Rodgers.

Accelerator had been fighting MISAKA clones for a while now.(I'm pretty sure MISAKA is all caps, so I'm not actually yelling their names. Yelling is rude, guys, remember that. This PSA is brought to you by the cool Co-author) This, of course takes place before his fight with Touma, so he is still a creepy guy instead of a cool cripple (A katawa shounen if you will). Accelerator stood in an alleyway above the unrecognizable mangled remains of a MISAKA clone.

"Howdy Neighbor!" A voice spoke from the darkness. Accelerator feeling the spirit pressure of his new opponent felt a chill running down his back, and thus attempted to flee the scene. But he could not flee, for when he attempted to, in his path lay another Mister Rodgers. And so it was the killer of clones was killed by clones. Bazinga! Accelerator was not actually killed, he was just forced into a deep state of depression by disappointing Mister Rodgers and all that ensued.

"Now I want you to think about what you learned today, Mister Accelerator. You know it's not polite to kill people. It's downright mean." Lectured Mister Rodgers clone number 1955 in a compassionate, caring and understanding voice.

"Aw shucks, Mister Rodgers. I never meant anyone none harm. It was the tree diagram that made me do it, Mister Rodgers, I swears." Replied Accelerator defensively trying to rid himself of his guilt.

"Well, we need to take care of that bulling tree diagram. It's making all the nice people here mean," interjected Mister Rodgers clone number 1968. Mister Rodgers, Mister Rodgers, and Mister Rodgers then left to try and take care of the tree diagram.

Misaka and her lesbian friend (who is the bestest character), were walking down the street when they encountered a nice kind gentleman, none other than the original Mister Rodgers.

"Have you nice young girls happen across someone who looks a lot like me in this neighborhood?" asked the original Mister Rodgers. The lesbian looked away from Misaka for a second to respond to Mister Rodger's question.

"Why yes we have, it looks like it's a job for the A-teammmm… I mean Judgment, Judgment desu~no" Replied the bestest character who was also a lesbian.

"Why little girl, I think you are right. Judgment day may have come indeed so it's time to..." said Mister Rodgers while having flashbacks to Nam which many true stories say are true, even though Wikipedia doesn't seem to have anything about it. "CRACK SOME MOTHERFUCKING SKULLS!" Mister Rodgers said completing his previously uncompleted sentence. He then neatly took off and folded his red sweater, and then violently ripped off his shirt revealing Massive muscles and all-American, all manly, all-awesome tattoos.

And so began the tale of the elderly man and two schoolgirls… but not in a bad way (or sexual way for those of you that would not consider that a bad way).

The three walked along the road holding hands and killing clones everywhere by the truckload. The would teleport and land stabbing, electrocuting, or general Mister Rodgering, on every clone they came across.

"Howdy Neighb… That's not very ni… That's mighty ru…" could be heard echoing the city as Mister Ridgers punched through skulls. Just then Touma showed up to lighten the dark scene with some romantic comedy tension that could be uncomfortably felt throughout the cast, but the audience though it was funny. Then Touma left because his cameo was over (and Index was being a bitch again), so the ass kicking begun anew. Suddently All the remaining Mister Rodgers and some of the decapitated ones as well formed into a giant Mister Rodgers. They became Titan Mecha Mister Rodgers (queing the "Attack on Titan" theme, which is an awesome song to an even greater show that airs every saturday. I highly recommend it.)

"It's TIME!" yelled Mister Rodgers. Misaka picked up a metal disk, and teleporty lesbian chick grabbed Mister Rodgers. Moment before Misaka fired the disk in a punch or electrical punch-ness, Mister Rodger landed on the disk an prepared to be fired. BOOM!, exploded the disk and Mister Rodgers took off in a Superman pose impailing himself straight through Super Titan Mecha Mister Rodgers. Super Mecha Titan Rodgers died instantly. Mister Rodgers picked up his now red sweater from the ground; it was red from the die (pun intended) that was the blood of his opponents.

Nearby, they found Accelerator in the fetal position crying to himself. "I'm sorry Mister Rodgers, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." So for firgiveness, all the MISAKA clones and misaka gathered their electrical power and launched Accelerator toward the tree diagram. They didn't actually accelerate Accelerator much, because that would be rude. Coincidentally, a much weaker beam of light flew toward tree diagram but didn't destroy it. The Impact caused Accelerator to forget the incident, and go back to being a creepy guy.


End file.
